


You Are My Home, My Home For All Seasons

by kueble



Series: Christmas Tree Farm Nonsense [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: The boys play in the snow.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Christmas Tree Farm Nonsense [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053890
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	You Are My Home, My Home For All Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Since you wanted fluff, I love the Christmas Tree Farm au, I'd love to see some general snow shenanigans (snow angels, snow men, a snowball fight) with these two dorks if that's something you'd be interested in!
> 
> Title from the song "Snowman" by Sia.

When Jaskier pulls up to the cabin, he has to double check the address in his phone. Geralt’s house looks like it’s out of a storybook. It’s an actual log cabin, currently covered in snow with tempting smoke curling out of the chimney and into the surprisingly sunny sky. He looks at his backseat and blushes a bit, deciding to leave the duffle bag he packed here until he sees where the day takes them. He’s hopeful, but not expectant, and he jumps out of his care and hurries up the walkway to the front door. There’s a simple wreath hung on the door; plain evergreen boughs with a dark red bow. It suits Geralt, classic and understated, and Jaskier smiles to himself as he knocks.

“We don’t want any,” Geralt mutters as he swings the door open.

“Rude,” Jaskier tells him as he’s ushered inside. He tosses his keys on a table by the door and looks Geralt up and down, enjoying the way his sweater hugs his chest. His hair is tied back in a tiny bun with a couple stray tendrils hanging down to frame his face, and it’s ridiculous and offensive at how much Jaskier _wants_. “Thought we were having a bit of a snow day?”

“Excuse me for not sitting around in my overalls,” Geralt snorts at him. He digs into his closet and then starts pulling on a pair of tan Carhartt overalls. He completes the look with a matching jacket and looks so utterly wholesome that Jaskier can’t help stepping into his space and claiming his lips in a quick kiss.

“You look like a farmer. It’s adorable,” Jaskier tells him, reaching out to bob him on the nose.

“And you look like a city boy who is about to freeze his ass off. I have an extra pair of snow pants, let me grab them,” Geralt says before digging in the closet again. He tosses Jaskier a pair of black snow pants and he starts to take his boots off so he can pull them over his jeans.

“I tried,” Jaskier says, laughing. “Least I have my rustic boyfriend to help me out?”

“Boyfriend?” Geralt asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Was kinda hoping,” Jaskier mumbles as he feels his cheeks heat up. He knows he gets like this, too eager and too much all at once, and he wouldn't be surprised if Geralt was already sick of him. But he hasn’t felt like this in, well ever actually, and he can’t help wishing for everything he’s never had.

“Glad to confirm then,” Geralt tells him, chuckling lowly before leaning forward and kissing him again. Jaskier is definitely starting to get addicted to this, to the soft press of Geralt’s chapped lips against his own. He has to pull away before he begs Geralt to show him his bedroom instead of going through with their plans for the day.

“Come on, you promised me a snowman.”

Geralt _hmms_ and picks up a scarf and a knit cap from the table by the door. “For the snowman,” he says, grinning as he guides Jaskier outside.

Once they’re on the front porch, Jaskier has to take a moment to look at the scenery. Geralt’s yard looks like a greeting card, full of snow drifts and lined with towering evergreens. The sun is out, making the snow glitter in a way that takes his breath away. He’s sure that come summer there will be flowers blooming instead, and he offers up a little prayer to whoever is listening that he’ll still be here for that. Odds are looking good, though, because Geralt just takes his hand and leads him through the knee deep snow.

It turns out that making a snowman is a lot harder than he remembered. Maybe that’s part of the magic of being a kid? All play and no work? Right now, Jaskier is bent over, pushing what is supposed to be the middle section of the snowman around the yard. He takes a break and looks over at Geralt whose own snowball is way more impressive. Their eyes meet and Geralt shoots him a quick grin before starting to roll the snow again.

They meet in the middle of the yard and Geralt comes to a stop. “Right here, yeah?” he asks and Jaskier nods. Geralt bumps his hips into Jaskier’s to move him away from his snowball and then effortlessly picks it up in a way that makes Jaskier’s knees feel a little weak. He settles it on top of the base and the whole thing looks a lot more like an actual snowman than it did a second ago.

“This city boy is tired. I’m going to make snow angels while you make the head,” Jaskier informs him before stomping a few feet to the side and plopping down in the snow. He can’t see him, but Geralt’s deep laughter fills the yard as he starts waving his arms and legs around. He’s starting to get warm again and can feel sweat gathering under his hat. He’s definitely looking forward to curling up in front of the fireplace like Geralt had promised him earlier.

“Here you go,” Geralt calls out, making Jaskier twist up so he can see him set the head on the snowman.

“Thanks for the head!” Jaskier blurts out, giggling when Geralt blushes beautifully and sticks his tongue out at him.

“You’re ridiculous,” he says, reaching a hand down to help Jaskier up. Jaskier wraps his arms around him once he’s standing and darts in for a frosty kiss.

“Yeah but you like me anyway,” he says, shrugging as he saunters over to their snowman. Geralt hands him the hat and starts wrapping the scarf around it. Jaskier plants the knit hat on its head and reaches out to poke the giant pom-pom on top of it.

“I found some sticks for arms,” Geralt tells him, handing them over. Jaskier jams the arms into the snowman and stands back to survey their work.

“Oh! We don’t have a carrot!” he exclaims before looking at Geralt hopefully.

“I uh... I used all my carrots on the chuck roast that’s in the oven right now,” he says, pursing his lips. Jaskier waives a hand in the air and puts his hands on his hips to look around the yard again.

“Never mind. Our snowman will have an even better nose. Oh! A pinecone!” he calls out as he scurries over to the line of pine trees at the side of the yard. He digs in the snow a bit and manages to find a pretty skinny looking pinecone. He holds it up triumphantly and Geralt just shakes his head at him. Jaskier hurries back to their snowman and shoves the nose in place.

“Well...it’s something,” Geralt says as he takes in their slightly lumpy snowman.

“He’s perfect! I simply adore him,” Jaskier says, clapping his hands together. “Let’s call him Greg.”

“You’re going to name the snowman?” Geralt asks, laughing softly.

“Already have. Now get over here. It’s selfie time with Greg,” Jaskier orders. He stands on one side and gestures for Geralt to stand on the other. The photo comes out perfect, both of them looking rumpled and rosy cheeked while Greg stands stoically between them.

“Come here,” Geralt mumbles after Jaskier tucks his phone away. He doesn’t wait, just reaches out and pulls Jaskier into a tight hug. “You’re adorable and I can’t get enough of it,” he whispers against Jaskier’s ear. Jaskier shivers and leans back just far enough that he can meet Geralt’s amber eyes.

“Want to know a secret?” he asks, waiting for Geralt to nod before continuing. “I think I’m falling for you.”

“Good,” Geralt says before kissing him roughly. Jaskier deepens the kiss, licking into Geralt’s mouth, and holds out a hand to shield Greg’s innocent eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
